Sailor Wars FMA
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Usagi and Rei are dealing with the rebirth of the Dark Kingdom in the town of Lior.


Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth.

I woke from a long night's sleep in the beautiful desert town of Lior where I had grown up.

"Sis! You're late for mass!" Rei said sternly. She was already dressed and packing the offerings for the Sun God, Leto.

It had been a year now since our parents had died, and Father Cornello had promised to bring them back. So every day without fail, Rei and I would go to mass and present offerings to the Sun God.

As I was on my way to the church, I noticed a bunch of kids torturing a little black cat.

"OI! You brats! Leave that kitty alone!" I yelled.

"Oh no, it's Usagi! Run!" they yelled, leaving the cat and taking off.

I pouted. "Dumb kids."

I picked up the cat. "Hi Miss Kitty!"

I took the band-aid off her forehead. "Aw...did they hurt you?"

She jumped and bounced off my odango-hairstyle.

"Hey that hurt Kit-"

I turned, and banged into someone in a suit of armor who had caught the kitty.

"Hey you caught her!" I said. "That's my kitty. At least...I rescued her."

"Look Brother, a kitty!" the boy in the suit of armor said.

"Oi, I said that she's my kitty!" I yelled.

"Cool it, Odango," a blonde boy in a braid said, turning around at the kiosk.

I bit my lip. Odango...

"Why you-" I yelled, raising a fist at him. "My hair is not odango! It's buns! And they are cute and unique! And that's MY CAT!"

"Well you said you just found it!" He yelled back. "And there's no need to yell at Al seeing as he saved your cat's life!"

"SIS LAY OFF!" Rei said, spotting me and grabbing both my pigtails, sufficiently causing me to fall. "You're late for mass and now this! Fighting again? What am I supposed to do with you? You're lucky Father Cornello is so forgiving."

"Father Cornello?" asked Al. "Who is he?"

"He took us in," I said, rubbing my sore head. "His miracles have given this desert town life again. And we had no place to go, but he promised to bring our parents back to us."

"That's impossible, Odango," the braided one replied. "People don't come back from the dead."

"Listen you.." I retorted, teeth clenched. "The name's Usagi Tsukino! And you'll do well to remember it. Don't you dare speak ill of the man who's given Sister and I everything!"

Rei sighed. "Look, why don't we take them to the church with us. We can show them the faith."

"Oh, but we don't-" Al began.

"No, I think it's a great idea," braid-boy replied happily. "Show us this great faith of yours and turn us into believers!"

I narrowed my eyes, but led the way.

"By the way," braid-boy said. "I'm Edward Elric. And this is my younger brother, Alphonse."

"Yeah well," I said, laughing. "Looks to me like you're the younger one. Unless Al is shorter under that armor."

There was a silence. I sighed. Had I said something wrong again?

Rei returned from Cornello's office and asked me to take Ed and Al to their rooms. She handed me the keys. "Don't start anymore fights."

I pouted. "I resent that."

"Okay you two, this way," I said, taking them to their room. "There is food waiting for you in your room. I'm next door if you need me. I don't live here, but I'm staying the night to keep an eye on you two."

"Usako," Ed said softly. The familiarity startled me, and I turned. "That girl. She isn't your blood sister, is she?"

"Brother-" Al protested, clearly the more sensitive of the two.

"No, it's all right," I said. "Before Father Cornello arrived, this town was a desert. Rei and I grew up in an orphanage. Her name was Rei Hino, and I was just called 'Bunny.' Back then...it's the only word I could say. Something terrible must have happened to me. A couple, the Tsukinos, adopted us. They called me Usagi, and let Rei keep her name. But there was a terrible drought, and they gave all their food to us. A lot of lives were lost that year. And then...Father Cornello took us in."

"We...didn't come to take anything away from you," Ed said to me, his voice fading into a kinder tone. "But we have to expose the truth."

I nodded. "Mass is in the square in an hour."

Rei and I met up again with the Elric brothers. We had already discussed them and whether they were a threat to the faith.

"So," Rei said. "How do you feel about the miracles now?"

"It's alchemy," the brothers chimed.

"What? You mean like..." suddenly I gripped my head. "W-What the..."

"Usagi!" Rei said and grabbed me. "It's one of her episodes."

"What do we do?" Al asked, sounding scared.

"We have to get her to Father Cornello!" Rei said. "He can heal her! He does miracles!"

"That's just foolish!" Ed replied. "This girl needs to see a real doctor, like the ones in Central!"

"She's my sister!" Rei yelled back, and picked me up, running into the church.

Rei bound up her sister's wound again on the pew inside the church. It was getting worse.

"You know, that looks infected," Ed pointed out, entering the auditorium. "Are you really going to count on faith to save your sister? That's why you're with that Cornello guy, huh?"

"And what's it to you?" Rei snapped, her voice dripping with venom. "Wouldn't you put faith in absolutely anything to get your brother back in his body?"

Ed's eyes widened. "Who told you, Rei?"

"I did some looking into the 'Fullmetal Alchemist,'" she replied. "Besides...I don't know. I sort of know things sometimes. As for Usagi...that's my business. You would know a thing or two about sacrifice. Well I'm not an alchemist. So what was I supposed to do? I can't watch her die and she doesn't have the strength or the money to get to the doctors in Central. So faith...it's all we have. I know somehow that Cornello is stringing us along...but wouldn't it be better for Usagi to die thinking that she was going to a better place?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. "So you're lying to her? You're no better than Cornello! That's not what family does!"

"Yes it is," Rei said. "The truth would destroy her!"

BAM! A gunshot interrupted their exchange as the armor suited brother, Alphonse, fell to the ground at the hand of Cray, one of the brothers of the Church.

"Rei," Cray said to her. "You should get Usagi somewhere safe. These two are enemies of the Church."

He aimed the gun at Ed. Rei knocked the gun from his hand, and used the base to knock him out.

There was a flame in her eyes that was not there before. She wasn't going to fight for a faith that killed people.

"I'll help you two. But only if you help my sister," she said. "I know you know more modern medicine than me."

Ed looked hesitant, but Al stood up, grabbing his head from the floor and putting it back on. "That's fine with us. We need to get Usagi to safety though. Cornello is probably going to try that again."

I woke in one of the traveler's quarters in the church. I knew it had to be Ed and Al's room, because their things were there.

Had it been a dream? The fighting?

I saw movement in the corner. The cat!

"Crescent moon bald spot kitty!" I said.

The cat looked mad and scratched my face.

"Ow! Hey!" I said.

"It is not a bald spot," the cat said. "That is very rude of thee."

What language was that...and how did I understand? Well, how did the cat talk?

"Of course we talk. Our name is Luna," she said.

"We have been searching for thee, Usagi. Those children put a band-aid on us, and we could not talk or investigate. But we are so glad to have found thee."

"Look, I don't have time for your weird old timey talk," I snapped. "I'm really sick and 'sides, my sis is in big trouble!"

"We need thee to pay attention!" Luna said. "Here."

She handed me a brooch. "Yell out, 'Moon Prism Power.'"

"Uh...uhm..." I began. "MOON PRISM POWER!"

A glowing light surrounded me, starting with the brooch and covering my body with warmth. My sickness was gone and suddenly my body was strong and battle-ready.

I was in a serafuku. There were jewels on my odango, and they flashed.

"Ah..."

A movie began playing into my fuku mask. It was Ed, and he was with Al and Rei. Father Cornello was unleashing monstrous creatures on them.

"They need my help!" I shouted. "Luna! I have to go help them right now! But you better explain this later you weird cat!"

I ran in, causing all of them to turn. "That's a chimera..."

"Who the hell are you?" Father Cornello asked. "You have the same hair as Usagi, but you aren't nearly as weak."

I had arrived just as the chimeras had finished attacking Ed. His jacket was shredded and it showed his automail arm and leg.

"You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?" Cornello asked.

Seeing Ed visibly flinch, I stepped in. "That's enough. I am Sailor Moon. I speak for the people of Lior. And your reign here is finished, Cornello."

I grabbed hold of my tiara. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

I threw it, and it both chimeras, destroying them. I caught it, and replaced it, a tear falling. "Don't touch them!"

Cornello laughed at me, and transmuted a gun to shoot us.

There was a flash of light, and I looked up to see a wall. "E-Ed?"

"For a superhero or whatever, you are such a wimp," he laughed at me, grabbing my hand. "Now let's get going."

"That sure was close, Brother," Al said, carrying Rei with him.

I flinched, realizing that I was starting to go back to normal. I took refuge in the next available room and turned back into Usagi.

I passed out there, and then woke to the sounds of rioting. I left the room and ran into Cray.

"Usagi! Didn't you hear? Rei's been locked up, along with Ed! And Al was smashed up!"

I ran down to the dungeon. "Ed! Rei!"

"We're fine," Rei said. "Father Cornello's a liar."

"I know," I replied. "Ed...you look like you were beat up..."

I touched his face, and he flinched and blushed. I quickly back and untied the two of them.

Father Cornello entered and and hit me hard in the wounded area. I cried out in pain.

"Usako!" yelled Ed. "Why would you do this to your own followers? There's nothing in it for you right?"

Father Cornello laughed, a deep, evil sound. "Of course there is. They believe in me. They have faith. They'll worship and throw down their lives for me. They're mindless followers of the Sun God."

I sat up, wiping the blood from my forehead and Ed moved to reveal the microphone. In his confusion, Cornello did not notice my escape to my room to bandage myself up and grab Luna.

"You must follow him," Luna said.

"Oh, look who learned English," I said sarcastically. "So you want me to keep an eye on the Elrics? Cool. Seeing as this brooch is all that's keeping me standing up, it seems I have no choice."

I went to the edge of the city and met up with my sister and the Elrics. "I'd be happy to travel with you both. And my sister made a deal with you I heard."

I smirked.

Al looked over at me. "So that cat is coming with you?"

"No way!" Ed and Rei yelled.

I laughed. "Luna's coming whether you like it or not. She's my best friend. 'Sides my sister of course."


End file.
